A Different Wind
by Drakedruid
Summary: The story of Rosario Vampire retold, but with my own twist. Don't own any of the characters except Ryouko. First story, go easy on me please.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Wind

Chapter one

A normal kid of 15 year old was walking the road off in a kind of creepy forest. The kid had brown hair that was put slightly to one side of his head and was wearing the standard uniform of the youkai academy. The name of this kid was Aono; Aono Tsukune, an avarage schooler who one way or an other had archieved the fact of failing all of the entrance test of 5 schools. Now, while Tsukune was walking the road he didn't know what kind of adventure's or meetings he would have, but he did know that his world wouldn't be the same. "Watch out!" he heard someone scream, and right when he turned he saw the weel of a bike hitting him. Boy, was he right about his world never being the same

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Crap; crap; crap, why does it always happens to me? Oh, by the azure dragons in the east and the white tigers in the west, please let nothing have happened to her! _SHE_ would kill me if _SHE _knew that something happened to HER! ' was what Ryouko was thinking while he was franictly jumping trough the tree's as it was faster then running. 'Come on, I defenitly don't want to call him, he's never going to let me live that down'. He then suddenly heard a scream close by and decided to go see over there. Right at the moment that he arrived he slipped on a branch and fell down back first on the ground. "Ouch, that hurt; oh there you are pinky!" he exclaimed after looking around and seeing a pink haired beauty "You know, i didn't make you promise to not just leave like that because we're childhood friends, but if you continue leaving on you're own i will do it, you know moka?" The now identified beauty called moka at least had the decency to look ashamed, all this happening while tsukune was wondering what the hell the conection was between moka and this guy with that spiky dark brown hair and brown eye's. "But, ryouku-kun, i just wanted to be at time at school and if i had to wait for you i wouldn't be at time". "Hey, that's evil what you just said, i'm not that bad, .... am i?" exclaimed the now know ryouko "and before you answer me, who's this fella over here who you just had to bit?" "This is tsukune and he's also going to school with us! I drove in him by accident and his blood smelled so sweet and tasty i couldn't resist myself. And yes you're that bad!" said moke before going back into a reverie of tsukune's blood. "You know tsukune, buddy, i really pity you, she really hit you're blood hard" Ryouko said in a deadpan voice before wondering 'how the hell did she drive in someone?' Suddenly moka gasped and exclaimed that it was almost time for the opening ceremony and grabbed both tsukune and ryouko before running to youkai academy. Tsukune was really wondering how this day would end, knowing he had already seen quite some weird things and the day only started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the classroom

" Hello everyone and welcome to youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome" exclaimed the teacher cheerfully after the opening's ceremony had been said and everyone was in his or her home room. " I think you all already know this but, this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" At this being said tsukune was wondering what the hell was going on but it seemed that the teacher wasn't quite finished yet..., after this being said she explained that the current situation of the world was that the humans had taken control of the world and that the only way for monsters to excist was to coexist with the humans and that this academy would teach them how to do it.

At this point tsukune was really questioning the teacher. " So for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form. Do you understand? Its a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistance. You are never to allow any of your fellow student to know your 'true form', understand?" Just when the teacher had said this a blond guy suddenly asked if it wouldn't be better to just eat the humans and molest the pretty girls. The teacher responded by saying that the students and the teacher all were monsters. The thing she would say now would really make tsukune being scared out of his mind "Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know of our existance we will bring them death or something"

Yup, he really started to freak now. Right when the teacher wanted to give the hour rooster a voice suddenly came up while the door opened "S'cuse me, after the entrance ceremony i kinda got lost in the school, sorry i'm later..." "Oh, thats fine, just take a seat" was what the teacher said, suddenly all the attention went to the girl, she seemed to have an angelic face with eye's that screamed inosence and cuteness, her long pink hair seemed to be like a river that went till her knee's. Suddenly the whole class, well the boy's at least, started screaming how happy they were to be in the same class as this girl and that she was hot even in her transformation. "Mo.. Moka?" asked tsukune of a hessitant voice just to be hugged suddenly by moka who yelled his name and asked of a disbelieving tone that they were in the same class. Instantly everyone was wondering what the relation was between the two of them, well the boy's at least. When the class calmed a bit down, the teacher wanted to attempt to give the hour rooster again when they were interrupted, not this time by someone but rather by two growls. The two growls came of both a male tiger and lion who seemed to be dragging someone by the shoulders of his vest.

Said person seemed to be blissfully unaware of whatever comotion he was doing as he seemed to sleep if his snore was the indication of anything. Just then, both the feline's dropped the person on the ground, who hit his head hard against the floor. "Oi, tora, leo, you could have done it gentler couldn't you?" exclaimed the person who had the attention of everyone, well, that is if you exclude moka attempting to hide herself by shrinking in herself and covering her face with her hands and murmuring that it just couldn't be and tsukune wondering if this really was the same guy as this morning. Standing up wile yawning and rubbing his eye's, everyone could see the new entered person. Said person had spiky wild like dark brown hair, he had his shirt completly closed except for the top two buttons, his vest open and he didn't even wear his tie. Opening his eye's everyone could see they were dark brown, he looked around the class hastily before laying his eye's on the teacher. "Oh, you're the teacher aren't you? I'm sorry, my little sister dragged me here after i found here and i fell asleep on the roof when i wanted to get a look of the whole scenery. So did i miss something?" The teacher hearing this asked if he had been at the opening ceremony, wich he didn't apperently. "Oh, well, you'll just have to read it up, and while you're here and as last why don't you introduce youreself?" "Fair enough, i'm Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ryouko, I don't have any dreams for the future at the moment, i like a lot, dislike few, got some hobby's. My father live's in the west and my mother in the east, and well.... Is that you moka?" he suddenly said when seeing the pink hair, he suddenly seemed to dissapear to reappear next to moka hugging her "It is you, you could have woken me up you know, that way the cubs didn't had to wake me up you know, they like you way more then me!" The whole class seemed to be again in comotion, only by the girls this time, wondering what the connection was between this hotty and the girl who seemed to already have a boyfriend "AAAAAAAAAAAAH I'm so glad to be with my cute little sister in the same class" When this being said all the girls stopped arguing and challenged each other to get his affection. "Oh yes, before i forget, like you just have remarked, this cute girl over here is my sister, any boy attempting to hurt her one way or an other got to get past me, and you don't want to mess with me" he said, the last part being slightly threatening. "Now, ryouko-kun, you should calm your self. And you do know that tigers and lions are quite dangerous animals don't you?" She asked pointing at the tiger and lion "Eh, teach? What do you mean? They're only bigger then a dog, how can they be dangerous?" Ryouko asked, while everyone was wondering if he was stupid looked at the front where the tiger and lion was, only to see that now there was a tiger and lion cub now bigger then if they were two months old seemingly sleeping. "Eh, but i was sure there were two big one's!" the teacher exclaimed " Well, anyway, where was i ...? Ah, yes, about the lessons, this is the ... " Just at the moment that she wanted to start saying the lessons the bell went and everyone seemed to dissapear of the classroom, even the two cubs!

Some time later you could see tsukune being dragged by moka while followed by the two cubs, seemingly being in a daze. Suddenly he felt a shudder going over his back as if someone had dropped some cold water in his collar and he seemed to have attracted a lot of bloodlust of the boy's who didn't really seem to like the closeness between moka and tsukune. On they're way exploring the academy they were suddenly holded up by a student who presented himself as being Saizou komiya. "You know, a beautifull lady like you'reself shouldn't associate herself with a guy like this. Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scum? Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun?" He said before suddenly becoming more pushy "Well, what do you say?" "I'm sorry, but i'm having plenty of fun with tsukune now!" moka exclaimd while running away and dragging tsukune away.

"Just watch me, i never allow a nice women to escape me" saizou said while starting to draw some demonic energy to his arm wich made his veins show up, just to be grabbed at the wrist by a hand "Now now, you better calm down and don't do anything rash or i will have to take some measure's against you for threatening my sister you know?" Ryouko said with a smile while starting to increase the pressure on the wrist wich started to make light creaking noice's "And you don't want that to happen now do you? Well, i'll see you in class and not out of it i hope for you" And with that said he left walking in the direction moka and tsukune left. ' you're gonna get some, thats for sure, Ryouko Tsubasa! You just wait, i'll get that babe first and then you.'

(Hiding in a corridor after some stairs down)

"That was surprising, i was a bit afraid, weren't you tsukune?" "Yeah, say, mind if i ask something? "What is it?" "What is actually the relation between you and that ryouko guy? I mean, he said that he was you're brother, but you really don't seem to be like family" "That is because we're not, we're just childhoods friends, but he has always been there for me, protecting and taking care of me, he's almost a year older then me, well, he's born the first of january and i'm born the 31th of december, both in the same year. So well, he's 355 day's older then me, close to a year" Moka sported now a sad smile, while seemingly recalling some memory's "He was always there, in all of my memory's, even my earliest. I remeber that we went to school together, he holding my hand to make sure i didn't get lost, him taking the blame of things i did and such. To be honest, even if he acts like a complete goofball most of the time, he's really a caring person. He's also really protective over me, and he always hated himself i ever got hurt, one way or an other, but he always got them back, mostly trough fights. Tehehe, he got in to trouble so many time's for doing it, but even so, everyone liked him a lot. He's also a very great fighter, not just in street fights, but in martial arts. He practiced close to all the martial arts and could be an olympic fighter, but he never accepted any proposition of sponsor's or such." "Oh, why's that?" "He always had the same reason ready. Its quite a cute one, but he only told it to my mother when she asked him about it, against me he said that he just didn't want to. But against my mother he told her this ""How can i accept such a thing that would take me away from moka? Who will protect her then? As long as i don't know if she's in good hand i'm not leaving her side. And she need a constant in her life"" When she said that she gigled slightly before finishing her speech "He can act like an idiot and such, but he's my older brother, and i love him for it."

Tsukune took a while to absorb all this knowledge before asking "Neh, moka-san, aren't you by any chance in love with him?" When he said that moka started blushing and started playing with her vest, after a while she responded him "I do think i have a crush on him, but i don't want it to destroy the relationship we have, its to precious to me." Tsukune's gut suddenly felt heavy and just when he wanted to inquire more ryouko fell from the stairs and ended right in front of them "Ouch, damn that hurts, oh, heya moka-chan, there you are!" he said while rubbing his head, moka on the other hand looked petrified. "Say, moka, why do you look like you saw a ghost" trailing off on the end he suddenly started to pale and his eye's started to widen, before narrowing and looking at both of them with eye's filled of suspicion. Moka suddenly had a terrified expression on her face and started to chake her head in a no movement and just opened her mouth to say something when ryouko started speaking "My, moka, you're really going fast, you meet this fella only this morning and already you're kissing him and hiding in corners, You know that if you're dad know of this, you're going to have trouble don't you? But don't worry, i'll keep my mouth shut" and with a wink he left leaving a very confused tsukune and a stunned moka. When tsukune asked what was wrong moka responded with saying that this was the first time he ever acted like that, leaving tsukune with even more questions in his mind then ever.

...The next day...

(After saizou's and moka's fight)

"That bitch, how does she dare's to hurt me, I'm really going to get her and that human for what they've done to me" saizou muttered while starting to get back on his feet. "Ah, young love, how beautifull, and moka-chan finally got her first friend. That tsukune is one interesting fellow, i tell you saizou, but, Saizou, my bad friend, i told you something yesterday didn't i?" Looking backward saizou saw something that would haunt him even more then the eye's of a super vampire. Green eye's with blue slits in it, wich seemed to radiate pain, promised pain that would give that term a complete new meaning. Those eye's belonged to none other then ryouko. "I warned you yesterday, remember? I will take measure's against anyone who dare's to do something to my sister and you my bad friend, just fit in those anyone."

(Five minute's later)

'What an interesting human this aono tsukune, he knows the truth of both this school and moka as well as the fact that he is completly outclassed, yet he doesn't run away, but move's to meet the threat, i'll have to talk to him tonight' was what ryouko thought while being on his way to the dorms, leaving a bloodied and broken saizou behind him wich seemed to be onconsious of the pain yet muttering "those eye's, those red eye's and those green-blue eye's, they're dangerous". On the horizon you could see people comming to help him.

(Later that evening in the room of Aono Tsukune)

"Aw man, what a day" was what tsukune muttered entering his room while thinking about what happened in the day. "Good evening Aono Tsukune" came out of a dark corner, when tsukune looked to where the sound came it revealed Ryouko in his uniform, but he seemed to exclude a kind of aura wich made him seem even more dangerous then moka in her released state. "We need to talk ..."

Authors note: Good morning/day/evening/night, what ever, when ever you read this, and i hope its a good, because if its a bad, then its not nice. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter as i spended 48 hours to make it, Hell, i even got stuck at some moments and such. While i don't hope to get special treatment if you revieuw for the fact that this is my first fanfic story i write, i do hope that you'll take it in account and don't compare it with other better writer's as i know that i suck compared to them. Constructive revieuws are welcome, flame's aren't but please, do explain what you didn't like and take in account that this is my first fanfic, so i really do suck. I do hope being able to update my story at a certain pace, but i don't have any hope's of being able to keep it at a certain shedule, so it will mostly be touch and go for me to update. Please don't hold it against me! I have a great amount of imagination (hell, i'm probably already imagining 5 other story's) , but i just don't know to write it down. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter? if yes, continue reading the following chapters i'll post and stick with me till the end. If not, then i'm sorry i couldn't make you like it, and i do hope that you'll learn to like it. The story will be Tsukune x moka pairing, but knowing myself, i'll just screw it, so while i will try to do it well, i won't be hoping to much of fluff for it. Well, i guess thats all i can say, except maybe for the fact that the napoleon candy's did help me a lot troughout this whole story and that i'm of belgium, so do know that i'm prone to making mistake's. That kinda all..

So, over and out from me

Drakedruid


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Wind

Chapter 2

"Aono tsukune, we need to talk" was what Ryouko said. "What do you want to talk about?" "You're a human aren't you?" "What? no I'm a vampire, i swear!" "Bullshit, I followed you and my sister the whole time, i heard you declaration of being a human, hell, i even saw the fight!" "Wait, you're telling me that you saw what was happening to moka but you didn't attempt to stop him?!" "Oh, i no, i would have if he had gone just a step further and i would have told it to moka. But the reason i didn't step in earlier was because i wanted to know if you were a coward or not. And i'm glad to see you're not" At this Ryouko smiled before continuing "Listen up, you're going to be in one shit load of trouble's from now on, and you'll have to hide the fact of you being human, but i don't think i have to explain it do I? Alright then, that close to everything i guess" Ryouko said while walking to the door before turning around

"Oh yes, i almost forgot this! There will be some small rules you'll need to follow. First of all, you hurt moka intentionally in any possible way i don't even want to immagine, your idea of pain is going to revolutionise so much you wouldn't want it. Second, you're a human and as such weak, but i can't let moka do all the work, so you'll be training with me every morning and evening. While you humans don't have the raw potential we monster posses most of the time's in fighting, you're very addaptable. Also, as you know i will hurt you if you intentionally hurt moka, that count as well for other persons AND you will see how i do it, got it? "ryouko said with a slight growl "I don't care if you have to create an alternate personlity or you just take it as you're personality, but I expect you to do what i'll teach you if i'm not there to do it. I'm sure you'll hate me after all i'll be putting you trough, and to be honest, i couldn't possible care less. But do know that all i'll be doing for you will in the end be for moka. Well, have a nice evening, i'll wake you up at 4" and with that ryouko left with a smile, leaving a stunned tsukune who couldn't believe he would wake up that early.

...The next day...

"Tsukune!" yelled a happy looking moka before hugging tsukune "Ah, moka-san" "Aaaah, what happened to you? You look just like you have been fighting" "Ah, well, you're brother has been helping me with some study's and such" "You mean he's been torturing you?" "Hey, Moka-chan, I dont' recall ever torturing someone" exclaimed a pouting ryouko who seemed to have popped out of no where "Ofcourse you did! What do you think you have been doing to my little sister?!" "Eeeh, that was training, i never torture, i train, but i just train them good!" Ryouko said while scratching his head before moka huffed and grabbed tsukune "Well, i call it torture! And you better don't hurt tsukune to much" she said while dragging him to the school "Hey! I only hurt him enough that his body knows how to react! And he can't just stop halfway? We only started today training" Ryouko shouted 'Well, today will be an interesting day for them. Wonder what i would be able to do'

...Some time's later...

'Hmm? Waiting for you're dear older brother moka? How sweet' thought ryouko when he saw moka leaning against a wall, when suddenly she started looking around as if someone had said something against her 'Is _SHE _able to talk to her? Now, that would be fun, as it would open unknown possibility's' He was just about the talk to her when suddenly an other girl started talking to moka 'Hmm, even though she seems quite anoying, she DOES look quite cute, but seriously, those breast are a BIT to developed, but that they're specialty isn't? But this argument sure is getting quite heated, I think its better if i intervene' Just at the moment the moment that ryouko wanted to intervene tsukune arrived calling for moka, just to suddenly be hugged by the girl, who looked in his eye's. "P... Please believe me... That girl is dangerous tsukune! You're going to be eaten by her" "Oh really! Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka-san" This shocked moka to tears, who turned and ran away

'Oh, tsukune, now you've done it' was what ryouko thought when moving toward the girl and tsukune when moka ran away. Just when tsukune was going to be dragged away by the girl, he felt a hand on his shoulder, a hand he really didn't want to feel. "Oh, tsukune, i thought we had an agreement didn't we?" said ryouko in a sweet-sounding voice while tsukune was turning his head around "But, ryouko-sensei, i really didn't do anhything! I just looked in kurumu's eye's and then the next thing i remember is that i said that" "No excuse" ryouko said in a deadpan voice before hitting tsukune hard in the stomach "And you "he continued with a very flat tone, wich stangely seemed to be more deadly and threatening then anything anyone ever heard before "You hurt my sister once more and even you're ability's won't be able to hold me against from tearing you up" This took kurumu back, before she retalliated with trying to charm him "Now what do we say for saying such a cruel thing to you're master?" was wath kurumu said after her full force charm, before she got bopped on the head, thanks to ryouko "That you're not worth a single scale of me. I repeat it, you hurt my sister one way or another and i'll tear you up" He said before leaving, having left a crying kurumu nursing a bult on the head while being shocked that there was a boy she couldn't charm and a tsukune attempting to stand up, but failing misserably as the pain in his stomach was to much"

'Now, where is she?' was what ryouko thought when searching for moka, when he saw her crying on some steps. He hurried to her, before hugging her from behind "Shh, no need to stop those tears if they're not done yet, i'll protect you no matter what happens" he said while moka after having stiffened at the sudden contact turner around, buried her head in his chest and cried harder. _"What are you doing you stupid aniki, i'm no crybaby!" _"Maybe you aren't moka, but you're other self isn't you. She isn't able to use her pride to stop the tears, she let them freely flow if she feel the need to. And who am i to hold against other something i'm not able to do? Go back to sleep, it isn't you're time yet"

"Brother, who are you talking to?""Just you're vampire self, nothing to worry about"ryouko said in the same way someone would talk about the weather. "Wait, but i thought she was asleep!? You said she was asleep!!" "Well, she woke up yesterday when you're rosario was removed, so now you're able to ask for her help if needed, lets listen to what she has to say" _"stupid aniki, letting me do all the talk. Anyway, that girl is a succubus, a monster who seduces males. You're tsukune has been charmed to say those things. He had no control what so ever, and our stupid brother knew that!" _"Is that true brother?" "Well, erm, how to say, ..." "Brother/_aniki_" "Yes...?" "**Did You Know?**" "Erm, do i get hit if i say yes?" He had his answer a second later when he lied on the ground nursing a gigantic bult 'Damn, even if most of her powers are sealed, her strength is still there. Good, but its worrisome, it means that the rosario effectivity is starting to diminish. Wonder what i should do about that'

(Right after inner moka slammed kurumu in the ground)

_"Calm your self, that attack was to straight forward. Am i too difficult for you?" _the released moka said while moving forward _"though you act like a devil, you are just a little girl" _"And thats the reason why i always think that women can be way to much of a hassle. You got your self in an other fight without me again moka" a newly arrived ryouko said, his normal eye's ,now being slitted, shining an eerie green and blue and being followed by the tall tiger and lion , who were growling towards kurumu "Hey, calm down cubs, go greet moka. It's been a while since you last saw each other not? I'll take care of the succubus." ryouko said while moving toward the now standing kurumu, while the lion and tiger both moved toward moka, and while sitting down, started giving head to the legs and arm's of moka, who just started carresing them, as if they're were just cats

_"hi there tora, leo, you've grown up. Took you're time to show your self didn't you, stupid aniki?" _"Hey, if i didn't, neither i or the cubs would have been able to see you, and you're dad did ask me to watch over you. And I do have to keep in check that you stay battle ready, even if i'm there" ryouko said, while picking up kurumu of the ground by her shirt "Now then, little succubus, i think you forgot the warning i told you didn't you? My my, sister, what is it with these monster now a day's? They're all forgetting warning's that could keep them out of this trouble. Now, little succubus, do you remember the warning i gave you; _**this afternoon, not even 4 hours ago?!**_" ryouko said, while starting to have his voice more growling like, while moka seemed to look at this with a mild ammount of interest. On the other hand, kurumu seemed to be scared out of her wits and tsukune was really wondering what he got himself into. Both were very close to wet themself being in the direct area of these two S-clas monsters, the tiger and the lion were just falling asleep, using they're boy's as a seat for moka. "_**Now, what was my threat again?**_" ryouko said, while giving the impression of being in deep thoughts, before clacking his fingers "_**Oh yes, that was the threat. I said that if you hurt my sister again, i would tear you up. And like you saw back then, your ability's have no influence what so ever. So moka-sama, what punishment do you seem fit for this girl?**_" _"Hmm, now that a good question, brother, why don't we ask tsukune, as he was the original victim. Even if she attacked me you would have protected me before she could hurt me, and such i was in no way threatened what so ever" _'Now, that's actually a good question, when would i have jumped in actually?' _"Makes me wonder, how come you waited this long to move in actually my sweet aniki?" _moka suddenly said with such a sweet voice it just sended shivers up you're spine. Ryouko hearing this really started sweating a lot. _"Hmm, never mind, we'll come back on that later on. For now we have this girl to take care of. Tsukune, you're verdict?" _

"I.. I don't believe that kurumu-san was actually doing this out of purely bad intention. It's just, i can't see kurumu-san as being a bad girl at heart." at this kurumu blushed "Just like how the moka-san right now is someone we can depend on" At this the lion and tiger let a slight growl while moka standed up and snatched the rosario out of tsukune's hand _"Hmpf. Don't misunderstand. I just didn't want you're blood to be stolen from me... I'm definitely different from the other moka. I'll see you again aniki, we have a lot to talk about" _"Yea, sleep well moka, i'll see you again" ryouko said, while hugging her before the rosario took effect and she fell down. "Now then, miss kurumu. I think our disagreement has been put to an end quite efficiently. As such, i won't bother you anymore till the next time, but please, don't let this hold you back to seek me out if you need me. Tsukune, you failed protecting her... Again if i can add it. As such i would love to start training you right here and now, but that impossible as i have to look after my sister, so for tonight there won't be any training session, but tomorrow you'll have a hard day, that is something i promise you. Now then, see ya!" ryouko said before taking off, seemingly dissapear in a gust of wind leaving a baffled human and a intriguid succubus.

(At the room of moka)

'Hmm, so she already changed her room to be somewhat cossier. Should have expected it' was what ryouko tought while dressing moka in some pajama's that were neatly folded under her bed. After having tucked her in, he started watching over her, while preparing some food. Once he finished preparing the food, he just sitted there next to her bed, keeping gaurd over her. If someone had taken a look in the room, they would have seen a baby tiger and lion sleeping on the legs and chest of moka, while there seemed to be an astral dragon curled around them with his tail and a tiger lying in front of her, seemingly gaurding them with they're blue and green slitted eye's showing a murdurous intent for anyone daring to interrupt the sleep of the girl. They're tails connecting with the figure that standed in the corner, completly in the dark, the only dinstinctive trait where the eye's. They glowed a faint green with a blue slit in it, eye's who seemed to take everything in account and who seemed ruthless, yet when they swept over the girl sleeping, they're lost they're edge and softened. And with this scenerie the night ket going on until the first ray's of light started comming trough the curtains.

...Next morning...

"What!?" exclaimed a shocked tsukune "The rosary started talking to you!?" "Yeah... This time the voice and nii-chan ended up saving us, but... It's strange isn't it. Maybe the seal is weaking. Hey... if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore... Tsukune... You would still like me... Right?" asked a blushing moka "OF COURSE I WILL! Even if you are a little scary, even if you suck my blood, to me, moka-san is moka-san, so it's all right" "Hey, keep the noice down, you've got way to much energy if you're able to shout that hard! Damn, should have done the torture session anyway" said an anoyed ryouko, while muttering the last part, wich sadly was heard by moka "Ah, i knew, you don't train tsukune, you torture him!" "Not true!! I train him, but... TRAINING is TORTURE so it doesn't matter if i say torture in the place of training!" "Yes it does, there is a difference, you see .... " Right when moka wanted to start explaining it to ryouko they were interrupted by a cheerfull kurumu "Good morning!"

The reactions where all different. Tsukune fell on the groundbecause of being surprised, moka asked in a surprised voice what there was, while ryouko started muttering something about people who are way to active in the morning, and him being doomed and such "Tsukune-kun, Ryouko-kun i baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" "Huh..? Why me" "Huh?" "OHHHH, remember when i said i was searching for my life's one and only destined one? I haven't decided yet, but i know it either tsukune or ryouko!" This left a stunned tsukune and ryouko, while kurumu kept on going "Oh tsukune, you risked your life to protect me, and i've fallen for you. And while i'm sure that tsukune is my destined one, i have to tell that ryouko would be a possible candidate for being the destined one because of his loyal and protective to his sister. I wonder what he would be to the girl he love's" Suddenly there seemed to be lightening formed between the eye's of kurumu and moka wich scared tsukune, while ryouko was wondering what he was being dragged in.

(Some time later)

"Please, just hurry up ands marry me, one of you!" "Ohh, what are you saying, kurumu-chan? Do something, tsukunee, oniiii-chaaan" "THIS IS DEFINITELY A PROBLEM!" said a running tsukune, who felt shivers going down his back of all the hatefull glare's he recieved of the male student corps "This is just bull! All i want is to sleep, so why in hell's name am i running with you from a girl that love's you, and maybe love's me just because i protected moka. You do know that i blame you for it, do you tsukune?" said an anoyed ryouko who was running aswell (but rather from not wanting to have kurumu keep him from sleeping the whole time) while tsukune suddenly started running faster with shivers comming down his spine. This action ofcourse made the whole group starting to run even faster to keep up "DAMN YOU TSUKUNE, I'M REALLY AM GONNA PAY YOU BACK WITH TRAINING!!!" could suddenly be heard trough out all the campus, making the headmaster laugh while thinking 'Fufufufu, this year sure is interesting'


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Wind

Chapter 3

'Why do i have the feeling she enjoy's me doing this?' thought Ryouko once agian when he was running/jumping trough the tree's 'Seriously, is it that hard to just wait for me to acompagny her to there? I mean, a while ago she would just have entered my room and just came to sleep with me or so and as result screw my sleep. And now suddenly she doesn't even wake's me up anymore.... Why do i have the feeling that i don't want to think about that?' He's musing were interrupted quite suddenly because of a sudden cry beneath him, wich made him miss the next tree branch and such fall on the ground. "Ouch, now that really didn't felt good." Ryouko said, while starting to stand up and looking around, seeing a blushing Moka who seemed to just have experienced something great, and Tsukune lying against a tombstone, seemingly having problems standing up.

"Err, Moka, you just drank of him didn't you? Should learn to drink less of him, he's not as resistent as me. And what the deal with that reaction?" Ryouko asked with a mock pout before snapping with his fingers "Ah, before i forgot! Why don't you wake me up like you used to?!" "B.. But i thought you never liked me waking you up like that" "I didn't, its just, it make's me worry less in the morning to get at school on time, anyway, we should get going, class is going to start and i feel like sleeping." Ryouko said while taking tsukune and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Brother, you know you should pay attention in class! If you have bad grade's again, you're going to have to take summer classes again!" "Hmm? Oh, well, when its test time i'll just come over to you. That way you can just punch it in me, like usual heh." "And what if i decide not to do that from now on?" This made Ryouko freeze with a sudden look of utter terror in his eye's "You... You wouldn't, would you?" "Try me" "But, its me, you're sweet older brother, you can't do that to me. Moka, hey, moka, answer me!" That was the view most people saw when they arrived at school. School cute's girl while smirking being followed by her brother (who was dubbed as the school number one hottie) who seemed to be desperate while having tsukune on his shoulder like a patato sack.

(At the end of the homeroom class)

" Well then, everyone, this academys goals is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as i've been saying all along. So that means, starting today you're all going to take up club activities" Thud "Huh?" said a Ryouko who fell on the ground, while everyone else was just struck silent. "Erm, sensei, i think i misunderstood you. Did you just said 'Club Activities'?" "Why yes Ryouko-kun, while experiencing human-made activities through some club activities, we'll get a deeped understand of human. And this make's it possible for us to have a better ability to transform into humans" "Uhm, but sensei, wouldn't you get an F in trnsforming then?" said a student while pointing the tail sticking out of the teacher. He was just pulled down before the teachers started scratching his face. "Understand? Everyone will participate in club activites! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide wich one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that i'm the advisor for, ok!!"

(In the halls)

"Isn't it awesome!? I bet every group has someone advertising in here!" "Het tsukune, brother, what group should we enter?" "Hmm, don't wanna join one to be honest. Think i'll just join a dojo, defeat them all, and get out of there in 2 time's and 3 movement. That way i can sleep some more." "Moe, you're really lazy brother!" "Hey, I just like sleeping you know! And do you need me to keep you compagny of can i just go do my idea?" "Just go, i'll get an headache of you brother" "Alright, Well, i'll see you later one i guess. Bye moka-chan, Tsu-kun" said Ryouko while waving goodbye and starting to move a fight club

'Tsu-kun?' was what Tsukune thought, before saiying "Say, why don't we join the swimming club moka-san?" "Err... but i... anyway its still to early to decide. Lets visit a lot of clubs since they've gone to all this trouble" And while Moka and Tsukune where looking around for a club to join (more like Tsukune running away from most of them)

Ryouko had just joined the martial arts club. His first thought when the introduction lesson started 'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' The reason for this was the demonstration that was being showed. It was the captain showing his skills while fighting against 2 other students. 'Seriously, either this is scripted, or i'm gonna fall asleep. That no punch, that's a damn poke. Don't block it! dodge it and counter attack idiot!' And more of those thought's went trough his head until he just started yawning, ofcourse this wasn't lost to the captain of the club, who stopped the demonstration and went to stand before a snoozing Ryouko. "Who are you, and how do you dare to sleep in this dojo!?" the captain almost screamed "Uwah! Calm down, buddy. For you're question of who i am. I'm Ryouko; freshman of class 1-3. How i dare to sleep in you're dojo? I just do, not like there would be a lot that i could miss, seeing how hard you sucked." "What was that?" "Hmm? What was what?" "What you just said?" "And what did i say?" "Apperently, except not knowing how to show respect to you're superiours, you have a memory problem. You said that i sucked, in a way that seemed to imply that you were better then me" "Hmm, I didn't mean to imply, i meant to make it know that i could easily beat the whole club, and i do show respect to my superiours, wich you clearly aren't." "Oh, but now you're in trouble, in the middle, we fight now!" "Sure, sure, what ever."

With this being said both the captain and Ryouko moved to the middle of the room. The freshmen's where looking in interest, while the clubmembers where just smirking, thinking that it was just another cocky freshmen who thought he knew everything because he won some fights. Those were the one's to have to be defeated first, as it would show the real skills of the club. "Hmm?" said Ryouko while looking around "You're going to fight me alone? Seriously, make it interesting and let them join. That way i can defeat you all at once and leave this club. 'Please, make the guy do that, i want to be able to sleep as much as i want.' " "You cocky little brat, why do you think you're better then me? I'm going to show you. If you manage to even make me bleed, i'll let them all atack you at once like you want to." "So i just need to make you bleed and that's it?" "Yes." "Why didn't you say so earlier?" And with that Ryouko seemingly disappeared, to suddenly reapear right behind the captain, who started bleeding slightly out of his chest "Righto, he's bleeding, now you can all attack me. Come'on, lets have fun!" Ryouko said, taunting all the club members, who just grownled and rushed to him. "You all still got way's to go before even thinking of beating me" was the last thing they heard before he started beating them all up.

(3 minute's later)

"No way" "it can't be!" "He.. He just defeated the whole whole martial arts club, even the captain's in just 3 minute!" those we're the random comments given after having seen what happened in the dojo. The whole dojo was filled with the lying members of the martial arts club, all bruised, bleeding and unconcious. Strangely enough, none seemed to have broken something, maybe sprained, but nothing broken. In the middle of this carnage was the one who did it just standing and looking around, with a strange look in his eye's and a happy smile decorating his face. "Aaah, now that felt good! Been a while since i felt this awake, thanks for waking my blood up guy's!"

He said while leaving the dojo, while taking care not to walk one someone when he was suddenly hold by his leg. "Where ... do ... you ... think ... your ... going ...?" asked a just concious captain, who used all his strength to just grab him. "Hmm? Me? I'm leaving, this club has nothing to offer, and such i don't have to stay here. Give's me more time to sleep, as i have been in a club in my record" Ryouko answered with a happy smile, that closed his eye's before continuing his way outside, tearing his leg out of the weak grasp of the captain. 'Now then, lets see what i will do for the rest of the day... Hmm, how about checking up on Moka-chan and Tsu-kun?" _**'BAKA ANIKI, GET YOU'RE ASS OVER TO THE SWIMMING POOL. NOW!!!' **_'What the hell? Moka-sama? Why are you shouting? Wait... How come i can hear you, while i'm not close to you and you're sealed?' _'No time for it. Get you're ass over the swimming place, the other me is about to dive in water!'_ "WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me! **DAMN YOU TSUKUNE!**" Ryouko said outloud, before running off, leaving both a dust trial and stunned people wondering what was going on.

(At the swimming pool)

"TSUKUNE!" "Moka-san?" "Tsukune, whats going on!?" "What, are you back again? don't get in the way!" said the mermaid captain "not that you could! You're nothing but a worthles monster that can't even swim" 'can't swim' was what tsukune thought, before the captain continued "I'm right arent i? It's a well know story... There is nothing you do, is there? Water hater! Pitifull!! At least watch quitly from over there..." She suddenly stopped when Moka dived in the water.

But right before she touched the water she was suddenly stopped in mid air "Yow, Moka, are you getting crazy with drinking that guy's blood or what? Do you even know what would happen if you dive in to this ammount of water?! IDIOT!" Ryouko said, standing on the water, before throwing Moka against the fence, not hard that it hurted hard, but hard enough that she felt it. "Seriously, you know that you vampire's are weak against water, yet you attempt to JUMP IN A FRICKING POOL WITH UNDILUTED WATER!! Did you lose a few of you're common sense or what?! And you" he started, while turning around and looking at the mermaid and Tsukune

**"Your both are really starting to piss me off you know. You, the girl, you attempted to hurt my sister. And you, Tsukune, you're making my sister do stupid things and you make her hurt herself one way or another. Its seriously ticking me off!"** "What are you?" **"Me? I'm Tsubasa Ryouko, elder brother of Akashiya Moka, that's all you should know. Now, this little fella is going to fly. And you're going to take off that damn rosario of her and you'll undergo any punishment she wants you to! Understand TSUKUNE!?" **Ryouko growled, before pulling Tsukune out of the grip of the mermaid and throwing him against the fence. Hard enough to leave a dent, before he fell and in his fall took the rosario off, releasing Inner Moka in a wave of Youki. **"Welcome back, Moka-sama, sorry if i was to late to you're liking, but i couldn't get faster then the youki had. Damn limiters" **_"Don't worry, aniki, you made it just in time that this stupid girl didn't touch the water. Now, i want you to punish all those overgrown fishes" _

"Overgrown fishes? How dare you? And why won't you get out of the way? I had my eye's set on Tsukune-kun! And i'm never going to give him up to someone like you!! I'll get rid of you're brother first and then i'll get rid of you for good!" After she said that she snapped with her fingers, making all the other mermaids in the pool starting to swim toward Ryouko, who dropped himself in the water to conserve his youki. "I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory, a mermaid will always be victorious!! If you're to beg for your life, now's the time!" **"Hmm? ME beg for MY life? I think you got it the wrong way, low class fish." **"What??" did the mermaid's exclaim before jumping on him. Ryouko to dodge this jumped right up in the air, seemingly enjoying it all if that look in eye's and that big grin was the indication of something.

_"I pity them, aniki is awake" _"Huh? What do you mean Moka-san with 'He's awake'? Hasn't he been awake since this morning?" _"Fool! Aniki is in the same kind of situation as me most of the time. We both have our power surpressed. And how anoying it is to say, he's more powerfull then me, so he needs a double limiter" _"What!?" _"What, you didn't remark? He got two limiters. One that seals close to all his powers, and the other that makes his monster blood sleep in a kind of way." _"What do you mean with 'make's his monster blood sleep'?" _"As you know, for the majority of us monster, our power comes from our blood. But for him, its even more important. If his blood wakes up, he's starting to enjoy fighting and will fight with more power. Because of that, my father developed a seal on him that would make his blood sleep. For it to awaken he would have to fight that would excite him, but that happens a very few ammount of time's as his oponent mostly bore him. Watch closely, this is the might of a monster who without most of his power's is closely equal to me." _

"You're too slow... Though you talk tough, it seems you're totally weak!" "You're a great target in midair!" "Die" "Huhuhuhuhuhu GOT YOU" Wher what the mermaid said before Ryouko replied **"Oh really, because, i don't think so"** while delivering a devastating kick to the captain mermaid"Obviously... a midair fight is not a mermaid's territory!" **"OH, hello kurumu-chan, came to enjoy the show? Or was it because you would be able to check me out?" **Ryouko shamelessly flirted ignoring the mermaid coming at him, making kurumu blush and avert her eye's. Still she couldn't stop herself from thinking that he did seem very well build. _"Baka aniki, stop wasting time and finish it already." _**"Hey, come'on, let me have my fun. It's been such a long time since i felt so alive. So please let me play a bit!" **Ryouko growled at Moka, who just gazed at him **"Fine. You're orders have been hears, mistress. Sorry, fishes, can't play anymore, the mistress want to have it finished now. So now, like the mistress would say: Know you place!" **Ryouko said right before kicking them all in the air and instantly jumping out of the water.

The moment he touched the ground next to Moka he started panting **"You ... request ... has ..**. been ... fullfilled ... Moka ... sama ... " Said person just nodded before kneeling down and inspecting him. _"What's wrong?" _"Damn ... seal ... makes ... this ... body ... not ... used ... to ... my ... strength. Think i over ... exerted myself. Need sleep .. seriously, but first something i have ... to do" He said, before standing up, and moving toward Tsukune, still breathing hard. "You seriously seem to have ... a deathwish. ... If you wonder why i think so, its because ... you also made Moka jump in a pool ... Sadly i'm to weak at this right moment ... to kick you're damn ass. But i still have enough strength to do ... THIS!" Ryouko shouted while sending his knee right in to Tsukune's intestines. "You better not hurt Moka anymore. Prodigious sisters ... could you help me to my room?" _"I will, just give me a second, i have some matters to attend to" _ Inner Moka said, before slapping Tsukune hard while retrieving her rosario

"Hey!!? What are you doing to Tsukune?" _" The other moka cried" _**"SHE WHAT?!" **Ryouko growled before doubling over, seemingly in pain, Inner Moka, seeing this shot a worried gaze to him, before continuing _"Due to her inferiority complex over being different from others, she blamed herself ... for not being able to swim ... She's always had to live with being hurt in the human society like that! There was only so much aniki could do to lessen the damage" _Inner moka said, before shooting a cool glaze to Tsukune _"The kind of men who are unable to think about anything but themselves have no right to come near me!" _She said, before turning around and helping Ryouko towards the dorm rooms, leaving a stunned Tsukune behind.

(on the way towards the dorms)

"Damn that human. Almost made you jump in to water. Imagine you're damage if i wasn't there" _"Calm down, older brother. You we're there just in time, and even enough youki to get you in this state. Wich make me wonder... How did you awaken you're blood?" _"Oh that? Just had defeated 30 man of normal martial arts skill in 3 minutes, was enough to awaken it... Was starting to fall asleep again when you called me" _"And why did you beat 30 man up?" _"Club, don't want to join one, thought, better join something i'm good at, defeat them and leave" At this point, they arrived at the room of Ryouko and entered. While Moka, pulled the futon out, Ryouko was starting to doze off. "Got, two requests, sis." _"Wich one's aniki. I will see if i can fulfill them." _"Remove blood seal, feel like being needed soon and stay here while i sleep, please." was all Ryouko could say before he fell right in the futon and started sleeping soundly. _"You damn dummy, i will attempt to remove the blood seal, but it will take a while. And ofcourse i'll stay here. It's one of the few way's i can repay you for watching over me" _Inner Moka said, while having a fond look in her ruby red eye's, before lying down and scoothing closer to Ryouko, who almost instinctively, grasped her, and pulled her closer in a hug. After having been pulled closer, Inner Moka just sighed, _'Even in you're sleep you attempting to protect me. I could ask for a better and sweeter older brother' _was her last thought before her eye lids also seemed to close.

For three day's no one saw the both of them, and neither did anyone know what was going on. While Tsukune kept going to school and such, he did feel quite down. During those three day's Ryouko did nothing else but sleep, attempting to recover his strength. Moka stayed two day's unsealed, calling her father and the parents of Ryouko at how to safely unseal his blood and how to make him heal faster. Third day, after everything having been done, she sealed herself again, falling asleep for a whole day.

...Fourth day after the fight at the pool...

"Oh, just the person i wanted to talk to! Have you decided wich club you're going to join? The only ones who haven't decided yet are you; moka-san and Ryouko-kun!" asked Nekonome. "Nekonome-sensei... No i haven't yet..." "Splendid! Then i wonder if you all wouldn't join my club? The newspaper club... nobody has joined, and it might get shut down!" "Newspaper club? 'It sounds like a quiet and calm club' Well... But..." Tsukune said while nekomone was nodding vigourously 'Every clib is the same if moka-san isn't there...!' "Well, I..." "That great, i'll join that club" said a happy sounded voice. "Good morning Tsukune!" "Moka-san!" said a surprised Tsukune "Moka-saaan! I wasn't sure if you'd come back again..." "Well, i kinda watched over older brother while he was rejuvenating" "Great!! That's totally great!" 'Ahh... yeah, Moka-san needs to have a smile on her face every day!" "Then you two have both decided on the newspaper club, right!?" said an excited nekomone, her tail showing and waggling" "I'M ALSO JOINING" said Kurumu who seemed to appear out of nowhere, surprising the two of them. "Damn, i just slept for 3 day's and what do i get on my return? A noisy welcome" A grumpy sounding Ryouko said, while moving over to the group. "Ah, Ryouko-kun, welcome to the newspaper club!" "Huh? No way, to damn anoying, and by the way i already joined and left the martial arts club!" Said Ryouko while crossing his arms and shaking his head from side to side "Ah, but that's strange, the martial arts club, never gave they're list yesterday, and you're name wasn't writen on it." "WHAT? You've got to be kidding me." "So that means you'll join right? Right!?" "You'll join right, onni-chan?" "Don't expect me to show up on the meetings" muttered Ryouko while just sighing 'Why couldn't i have an outer personality like Moka?' was what he thought while having the impression he heard Inner Moka laugh somewhere...

Author's note: Heya again all, I just wanted to write this note to explain a few things. The reason why inner moka acts a bit different in here is because she and ryouko have known each other since they were little. As such, she cared for him and he for her. Also, if you wonder what the monster powers are of ryouko, patience, it will all be explained soon! If you wonder how it come's that outer moka still has an inferiority complex, even if ryouko was there for her, she still had all those bad talk, wich made her insecure. While its not as bad as i think it is in the manga, it doesn't change the fact that she has one. The relationschip between the family of moka and ryouko will also be explained in following chapters. So please, stick with me and enjoy the story to the best of your ability's.

Also, i want to tell everyone that while the fourth chapter isn't even writen (Have troubles starting with it, I know what i want to let happen, yet, i just can't seem to start. (Its the feeling i had with the first chapter all over again!) I'm going to rewrite the first 3 chapters in the style recomended to me by GrrDraxin (who i would like to thank for his awesome review).

Over and out

Drakedruid


End file.
